1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a compressing tool, more especially a tool enabling the joint body and the insertion component to conduct multistage compression and connection in compressing tool, thereby to force one end of the cable to enter into the joint body and combine the joint body with one end of the insertion component, and to compress again to make the joint body and the insertion component into a tightly pressed state and make one end of the coaxial connector shrink and conjoin with the stiff-jacketed cable.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The coaxial cable connector is well known in the art. Typically, an F-type coaxial cable connector is threaded onto a complimentary interface connector to electrically integrate the coaxial cables with various electronic devices, such as televisions, CB (Citizens Band) radios, FM (Frequency Modulation) radios, and wireless amateur radio systems into one unit.
The conventional coaxial cable includes a central conductor, a dielectric insulator covered on the central conductor, at least one layer of braided shield body disposed around the periphery of the dielectric insulator, and an outer cover shielded on top of the at least one layer of braided shield body. The conventional coaxial connector includes a joint body and an insertion component. The compressing and connection of the insertion component to the outer jacket cylinder of the joint body makes the outer jacket cylinder compress inwardly and deform to tightly conjoin with the coaxial cable. Since the soft materials of polyvinyl chloride used for the outer cover of the coaxial cable has been replaced by the stiff polyethylene materials, the free end of the polyethylene coaxial cable can not force the outer cover onto the coaxial connector to form connection through manual operation, but must be inserted to the coaxial connector by press-in tool. Then the insertion component will be compressed onto the outer jacket cylinder of the joint body by using the compressing tool to make one end of the coaxial connector shrink and conjoin with the stiff-jacketed cable. Therefore, this kind of operation requires extra cost, multiple installation tools, causes the inconvenience of carrying extra tools and needs to be improved.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional connectors, the inventor of the present invention, based on experience gained from engagement in this field for many years and the spirit of pursuing for the best, researched enthusiastically for improvement and culminated in the development of the compressing tool of the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a compressing tool for compress-n-seal at the coaxial connector by enabling the joint body and the insertion component to conduct the compression and connection in the compressing tool thereby to make one end of the coaxial connector shrink and conjoin with the stiff-jacketed cable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a compressing tool capable of gradually moving along the axial direction toward the surface of the molding structure through the multistage propulsion mechanism. The first stage compression forces one end of the cable to enter into the joint body and combine the joint body and the insertion component. The second stage compression makes the outer jacket cylinder of the joint body and the insertion component into a tightly pressed state thereby to enable one end of the coaxial connector to shrink and conjoin with the stiff-jacketed cable.
The present invention of a compressing tool for compress-n-seal at the connector includes a multistage propulsion mechanism, a replaceable molding structure situated on the axial line of the multistage propulsion mechanism and away from the multistage propulsion mechanism at an axial interval for supporting the stiff-jacketed coaxial cable, and a handle bar gradually moving along the direction of the axial line toward the surface of the molding structure through the multistage propulsion mechanism. The multistage propulsion mechanism is controlled by the mesh control mechanism to perform multistage compressing movement. The first stage compression forces one end of the cable into the joint body and combines the joint body and the insertion component into a not tightly pressed state. The second stage compression makes the joint body and the insertion component into a tightly pressed state and enables one end of the coaxial connector to conjoin with the stiff-jacketed cable.
To enable a further understanding of the technical method used and efficiency for achieving the mentioned objectives and features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.